1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to loudspeakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to employ so-called "power DACs" (digital to analogue converters) to convert directly between a one-bit digital audio signal and an analogue signal of sufficient power to drive a loudspeaker.
However, these devices can give rise to electromagnetic interference problems from the cables linking the power DAC and the loudspeaker. This is partly because of the nature of the one-bit signal with its large spectral content at frequencies above the audio band, and so passive filtering is generally required between the power DAC and the loudspeaker.